Hero's Ascension- Leo's Tale
by XBlitzxBladeX
Summary: As a child, Leo wasn't very fortunate. He was orphaned at age 3, then re-orphaned at 7, and is now forced to live on the streets. He and his friend Erika have turned to thievery. However, on the job something happens and they gain supernatural abilities. Now they travel across worlds to fix damage caused by an evil cult with a thirst for power. While figuring out who they are.


**Leo: Huh, so this is what its like to have my own story.**

**Erika: Actually, I'm in it two.**

**Josh: Correct, Erika.**

**Leo: Who are you?**

**Josh: I.. am.. your... author.**

**(Dramatic music)**

**Leo: Alright, well your just in time for the intro.**

**Forth..**

**Josh: Whoa, that isn't how you do it. Watch and learn...**

**FORTHWARD BOUND!**

**Leo's Bio: **Hi, the names Leo. I'm 15, have light skin, black hair, average height, brown eyes, and your average teenage goals. Become rich, be a star, and be a master thief. However, My life has consisted of hardship and trials. Yet, I haven't had to do it alone. My best and only friend, Erika, is also a thief. With like a B cup. We have been partners for quite a long time. Also, we have a pretty standard system for stealing. I'm the distraction. She's the thief. It makes stealing very simple, and that's how we've dodged the fuzz so far.

**Erika's Bio:** Hello there, I'm Erika. I'm 14, also light skinned, brown hair, light blue eyes, average height, and** Not **your average teenage girl. I hate ponies. I like sword fights, and watching people face plant. I'm just not your typical girl, and my pal Leo points that out a lot. However, when push comes to shove, he knows the drill. Especially during a job. After all, nobody ever suspects the cute teenage girl. Its funny.

* * *

**Leo: **Waking up in a barn on a hay bed isn't the best life, but its my life. On a separate hay bed next to me was Erika. Our house was a red abandoned barn. It was about twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. Its got plenty of space for furniture. However its way to heavy to runaway with fast. So, all we have is two chairs, and a small stool to use as a table. It would be so much easier if we could bend earth or air or water like everybody else. Me and Erika have always felt out of place and we don't know why. Still, we make the best of what we can do, and we become quite notorious doing it. No guards can ever seem to catch us. For one, Erika is really athletic, and knows hand-to-hand. While I'm stronger than I look and am great with any weapon I come across. Plus, I have a strange fascination for hunting. So with us combined we're unstoppable. Anyway, I go outside and look around for anybody who might come search for us. All I see is green grass and oak trees surrounding our barn. After seeing nobody around I head back inside and start putting on my disguise for going into town. It consists of a green head band white paint for my hair, a cane, and some dirt to add a wrinkly touch. After I'm done, Erika starts waking up. "Anybody around?" she asks. "Nope." I reply. Then she gets up and goes outside. I go over to the stool where Erika's brown sack is and grab a mango. I reach in again but find nothing. "Huh, good thing we are going to the market anyway." I said to myself. I finish the mango when Erika walks in with her hair wet. "You almost done your highness? We are out of food and I'm already ready to go." I said with a bit of smugness. "Oh shut up gramps. Like you could possibly be ready. The only thing your ready for is a heart attack." She said in the same tone. "Pfft, your just jealous of my superiority." I said in an old man voice. She just let out a sigh and started to put on some makeup. Once she was done, she went behind a wall and changed into a green dress and green headband like mine. "Ready." She said. "Then lets go." I said. So, we walked out of the barn and closed the door behind us. "Which way is it again?" I asked. "Left." She replied. I hunched down like an old man and we started walking left. Eventually we ran into a fork in the road. As we were about to turn left. Some men in brown shirts and rag-like pants jumped us. "Well, well, well, look what we got ourselves boys." The man in front said. There were about five of them. "An old man, and a pretty young lady." Another man said behind him. I gripped my cane and prepared to strike. I could tell Erika prepared herself too. "Get 'em boys!" The man in front yelled. So, two came at me and two came at Erika. One tried to punch me in the face, but I quickly smacked it away with my cane and countered with a cane to the face. The man fell to the ground dazed. The other man tried to punch me. He also failed. This time I grabbed his hand and whacked him in the face with my cane. Every time he fell back I yanked him toward me and whacked him again. I did this five times until I finally let go. He also fell to the ground dazed and had five bruised on his face. I looked over at Erika, and saw she only had one guy trying to attack her. He tried to punch her, but she quickly bent back and did a cartwheel thing, kicking the man in the process. Then, when he was dazed from the kicks, she punched him in the gut. Finally, using her other fist to uppercut him. Finishing him off. "Ha, you think fancy kicks and punches!" The front man yells. He bends some rocks over his fist and jumps at me with his fist ready to attack. I simply side-step and he goes past me. Falling to the ground. Once he starts trying to get up I say "No." and hit him with my cane. Making him fall back to the ground. He tries again and I do the same thing.

**15 Minutes later-**

**Erika:** I could tell Leo was enjoying himself. Eventually I got tired of this and just walk up to the man and kicked him unconscious. "Awwww, I was enjoying myself." Leo says in a whiney voice. "Well I was getting bored of standing there." I said. He let out a large sigh and said.. "Fine, lets get going. I'm still hungry." "Well how do you think I feel? I haven't eaten anything today." I complained, but he wasn't listen. He simply started walking off. I let out a chuckle. Typical Leo. We kept walking until finally getting there. It was mainly huts. However, there were still market stalls. "How much coin do we have?" Leo asked. I counted what we had in a small brown pouch. "Ten copper coins, five silver coins, and one gold coin." I replied. "Okay" he said. So, we used five copper coins on ten oranges. Erika distracted the merchant so I could steal a water melon. Finally a silver coin on fifteen apples. We put All the food in a big brown sack. As we walked away we noticed a crowd over by the armor merchant. So, we got curious and headed over there. We saw the man from earlier, the one Leo kept hitting, being arrested. The guards were holding something in their hands. We got up closer to see a rock with purple light shining through the cracks. I looked at Leo and he looked at me. We both knew we wanted it. So we headed back to the barn to form a strategy.

**30 Minutes later-**

Once we got back to the hideout we formulated a plan. We knew the location they would hide it. So I would turn myself in. Next knock out the guards. Then Erika would come in, and finally, break my cuffs and get the rock. It was perfect. Now, we set it in motion.

**Timesition- 9:00-**

**Leo: **There I was, two guards chasing me like mad men. All because I took one of their pies. I specifically ran into a dead end as to not arouse suspicion. They earth cuffed me and took me to a square wooden building. Once inside they started shoving me through a narrow hallway. Now was my time to strike. I jumped up and put my feet up against the wall. The man on the left attacked me, but I smoothly dodged him. Then, rapidly started kicking him in the face. While I was kicking him the other guard swung at me. I quickly wrapped my legs around the man I was kicking and bent back. Narrowly dodging his fist and making him punch his friend instead. After that, I used my momentum and velocity to flip the guard onto his head. Unlatching my legs and landing on my feet. Next, I quickly rushed behind the other guard and kicked him in the back of both knees. Then, when he was down I got back in front of him and repeatedly kicking him in the face. Finally, I ended it by jumping up and doing three front-flips. On the third flip I brought my foot down on his head. Knocking him out cold. Then, I used a wolf call to signal Erika. She came in through the front door. "They should really amp up security here." Erika said tauntingly. Next she walked up to me and broke the earth cuffs. I rubbed my wrists and said. "Ladies first." So she walked past me and I followed. Ahead were two cells. One on each side of the hallway. In the one on the left was the man who was arrested earlier. He saw us and he knew we were here to get the rock. "N-no, you guys can't t-t-take it." he said in horror. "My boss will kill m-me." he said in the same tone. I simply kept walking. Erika did too, but she also waved at him simply to taunt him. "Wait, please NO!" he yelled. We just kept walking until we got into the room. Erika stopped at the door and made an 'after you' gesture. The rock was being held on an earth pedestal. The floor around it had been pried of. It seems the pedestal was coming up directly from the ground. I basically walked over there and put my hand on it. Erika did the same. We both lifted it at the same time and that's when things got trippy. Everything around us faded away. Leaving an endless white to surround us. "What just happened?" Erika asked in confusion. "So, you finally arrived." an old deep voice said. "Who's there?" I asked. "I have no name, however, there are those that call me... Steve." Steve said. "Okay Steve... what do you want with us?" Erika asked. "For you to be the saviors to many worlds." Steve replied. "Whoa, whoa, slow down there old timer. We are just two thieves in a strange world." I said. "Well you must be awakened and help others." Steve said. "What do you mean awakened?" Erika questioned. "I mean you both have abilities slumbering in you. They will be awakened if you accept." Steve replied. "I like the sound of that. We don't always have to be bad guys, and I want powers." I said. Erika replies with.. "Heck yea." "Then, it all begins." Steve said. The next thing I know a portal opens up under us and we are sent tumbling through worlds.

**Shamwow!**

**That's some good writin'**

**Anyway sorry for the confusion**

**I was a little to eager to get in the **

**new story. This is definitely the real script.**

**And so I say**

**Bacon.**


End file.
